


well, now i'm awake

by bxbyfxcx



Series: 100 ways to say 'i love you' [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Coffee Shops, Flirting, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Sexual Humor, im still in love with seblaine guys, just in case you forgot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 00:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxbyfxcx/pseuds/bxbyfxcx
Summary: "No, no. It's my treat."a realisation over coffee





	well, now i'm awake

**Author's Note:**

> hey uhhh take a damn guess what this fic is inspired by. Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop by Landon Pigg. it's in my sebastian playlist on spotify [@bxbyfxcx](https://open.spotify.com/user/bxbyfxcx?si=wcWnOpO6SVKR6Z-EnKVZ7g) give it a look ;) please ;) i spent so long on it ;)
> 
> third fic down. the next one is probably gonna be done in 9000 years :')

The coffee shop was busy with people in suits bustling through the small shop getting their morning coffee before the commute to work. Sebastian and Blaine were stood in the line together, silent as they simply waited for their turn. Blaine was rocking on his heels, fidgety from not having his morning brew yet, and Sebastian had a low glare on his face, daring someone to be a dick.

  
They finally reached the till and the server apologised politely for their wait. Blaine put on his stage-face and smiled brightly, and reassured them that it was okay. He ordered their drinks and Sebastian perked up.

  
"I'll get them, B." he spoke quietly, he reached into his blazer for his wallet but suddenly heard a beep and the barista say thank you. Blaine's hand was posed over the machine and soon the card he was hiding was uncovered. Blaine looked up at him with a big grin on his face and batted his eyelashes.

  
"I said I'd get them, you little shit. I was trying to be chivalrous!" he said petulantly. Blaine scoffed and pushed them out the way of the queue.

  
"You just wanted leverage so you could try and talk me into giving you a handjob later." he spoke matter-of-factly and raised his brow at Sebastian, challenging him, daring him to disagree. Sebastian paused, mouth open a little before he laughed and shook his head, unable to come up with a smooth enough reply.

  
"Oh baby, you know me too well." he winked at Blaine and lavished in the way Blaine's cheeks went rosy from the pet name. The server interrupted their moment and handed them their drinks. They wandered about for a second but soon found a little two-seater in the back, where it was a little quieter.

  
Sebastian was a little lost in thought, sipping on his coffee that was mildly burning his tongue. Did Blaine really think that he was just plying him with coffee and being nice to him for sexual favours? Sebastian grew steadily more distressed at the thought and Blaine saw it on his face almost instantly.

  
"Penny for your thoughts?" he gently pressed, tilting his head. Sebastian looked at him now, cradling his coffee cup to his chest, his blazer perfectly sat on his shoulder, not a crease out of place. Hair lightly gelled to tame those surfer boy locks, his big hazel eyes staring back at him. Sebastian felt a lump in his throat and couldn't control his tongue.

  
"You know I don't just like you for the sex, right?" he spoke hurriedly. Blaine blinked and shifted in his chair. He, too, was silent for a second before smiling at Sebastian.

  
"I know, dummy. You were obsessed with me even before we ever had sex. Nothing's changed since then." he smirked lightly and took a sip from his cup. Sebastian breathed out a laugh, relieved.

  
"Will you let me pay you back then?" he asked smiling back.

  
" _No, no. It's my treat._ " Blaine smiled cutely and took Sebastian's free hand in his. Sebastian looked into Blaine's eyes intensely for a few seconds. He looked like he was searching for Blaine's soul and Blaine got nervous for a split second. Sebastian seemingly found whatever it was he was looking for because he blinked and then a smirk settled naturally onto his lips.

  
"Fine. But I'm not giving you a handjob later, no matter how cute you are." he said slyly, a little too loud for Blaine's comfort. Blaine still laughed, throwing his head back and nearly spilling his coffee on his crisp white shirt.

  
"Damn, my plan has been foiled." he said chuckling still. Sebastian smiled at him and looked away.

The smile quickly was put back on his face when he felt a foot sliding up and down his leg gently. He sneaked a look at Blaine and saw him smiling faintly into his coffee cup, trying to look innocent. Sebastian thought fleetingly, what a treat indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is a hot mess but if u wanna go it's just [@bxbyfxcx](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/bxbyfxcx) if u go there bc of a fic send me a message and tell me!
> 
> pls feel free to comment or just leave a lil kudos :^)
> 
> 3/100


End file.
